Lies
by Lucky Seabream
Summary: Based on the Big Bang song of the same name, the story is a one-shot of Rangiku coming to terms with a fateful decision made by Gin... Read and review!


**Opening Statement: **I know this may be a bit of a pain to read (at least it was for me) as it contains some slight graphic material, and Gin and Shuuhei was _slightly_ out of character, which I sincerely apologize for. I just felt they were the only people that would really fit such a story. And hey, when you feel somethin', you roll with it... I hope _someone_ out there enjoys it.

* * *

Even now, she was still confused. It just all happened so fast...her head was spinning, and she was barely able stand up at the moment. Her hand outstretched to the wall of her small apartment, she glanced over the scene. The door was flung open, and her living room was in disarray. There were shatters of glass on the floor, a broken window being the source, and there were various books strewn about from the bookcase in the corner.

It was too much...she had to sit down. Falling onto the couch, she held her head in her hands. Her strawberry-blonde hair was, to be honest, a mess. She had a slight red mark on her forehead, and there were bags under her eyes, obviously she'd forgotten to put make-up on her eyes, or she was dead tired. It was a mixture of both, actually.

_Damn it Rangiku...why?! Why'd you let him leave?!_

She mentally cursed herself for the folly of her persona. She was a strong woman, no doubt about that. But still...she never expected _him _to show up. It'd been years, if not a months, since she'd last seen him. She thought she'd gotten rid of him completely...he made her so...angry! But yet, here she was, wishing she'd never kicked him out of her life.

Maybe, just _maybe_, that would've prevented this.

As Rangiku's spiral of depression furthered, her cell phone (a pink F904i DoCoMo phone) rang, and she scrambled to find it. There were many, many items on the floor, and she had to be careful not to injure herself, or break her phone. As the phone rang a second time, she finally found it underneath an overturned couch cushion. Sighing, she picked it up, answering with a shaky breath.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. She could hear the distant noises of what seemed like city chatter, so she knew someone was there. But why weren't they answering?! Today was not a good day to have her being fucked with... And her response proved it, as the tone was harsh and irritated.

"Hello?!"

She asked again, and still got nothing in return. Shaking her head, she hung up the phone and began to tip-toe her way out of the room. Heading to her bedroom, she figured she'd attempt to get some sleep...maybe she'd feel good enough to go out later...go to the park, eat at a restaurant, something to do to get her out of this hellhole. Her eyes closed slowly, and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile, lanky, yet powerful feet beat their way across the sidewalk. There were distant sirens and the sound of shouting in the background. Sighing, the white-haired male dropped the pay phone receiver. As he turned the corner, his breathing could be heard, and it was obvious he'd been running for quite some time. Holding his chest, he glanced around the corner to see about four police officers chasing after him. As he turned his head back and closed his eyes, he heard the screeching of a police car's tires around the corner.

"Shit..."

And with that, he took off down the street again, knocking people out of his way and hopping over a few cars...

Unfortunately for Rangiku, her sleep would be no easier on her than the stress she was suffering from while conscious. She tossed and turned as the nightmare played over in her head, clutching the sheets on her bed tightly.

It was early in the morning; the sun was shining bright over the city and Rangiku was busy sipping coffee from a small cracked mug that she'd bought from a local 100 Yen Shop. She looked almost breathtaking in her sakura blossom-adorned robe, which was loosely tied around her body.

She pushed a strand of her hair behind her head and set the coffee mug down. Her house phone rang and she read Shuuhei off the Caller ID before picking it up. "Hello?" She greeted with a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Good morning beautiful." A male's voice said on the receiving end. Rangiku smiled. "What're you doing up so early? You've always been a late sleeper..." She asked, now pacing the living room of her apartment. "Oh, not much, just runnin' a few errands...you busy today?"

He was so spontaneous, and that was one thing she loved about him...though sometimes it could cause problems. "Not at all, was just gonna clean the place up, it's a bit of a mess..." She responded. "Cool, I guess I'll drop by in an hour or two. I'll call when I'm outside, all right?"

"Sure, see you then."

As soon as she hang up the phone, Rangiku began to sprint around the house, cleaning and grabbing as much junk as she could and chucking the useless items into a trash bag. It took her a good forty-five minutes to make the place look presentable, and she figured she'd lug the bag downstairs before she took her shower, so that she'd be completely clean when he came over.

After cleaning and shower, Rangiku found herself sitting on the living room couch, turning the phone back and forth in her hands waiting for the call... It was about a ten minute wait before her phone finally rang and she picked it up with haste. "I'm outside and comin' up." He said, hanging up the phone.

Rangiku was wearing a pretty casual outfit. Just jeans a big T-shirt really... He hated it when she dressed up for him. It made him feel awkward...that's what he told her. So she decided not to do it anymore. Getting up, she anticipated his knock at the door and smiled as Shuuhei stepped through the threshold, looking as casual as he normally did. Smiling, he kissed her on the cheek, handing her the roses he'd bought from a florist on the way over.

"Well, I see you did a good job on cleaning the place up..." He commented, looking around at the apartment that was near spotless.

She nodded and began to rock back and forth on her toes. "Why thank you..." She said, walking around in front of him and stretching. "So, what did you have planned for us today?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "Well, not much really...just to hang around your place..." He shrugged, a playful smile crossing his face.

She giggled, heading back to the living room to sit. She patted the spot next to her, an invitation for him to sit down. Shuuhei took the invite graciously, following suit behind her and sitting. She turned on the T.V. and began flipping through channels until she found something both of them would enjoy. The channel fell on some sort of movie, one she didn't know the exact name of, but knew it from somewhere.

As the movie dragged on, Rangiku could feel Shuuhei slipping his arm around her and she moved in closer to him as she squeezed her tightly. An hour passed, and eventually, Rangiku found herself feeling quite drowsy. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before, but something felt odd about this afternoon...and not in a good way. She felt as if something life-changing were going to happen today. And she didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Hey...hey..." Shuuhei whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "You tired?"

Rangiku had to blink and rub her eyes a few times before his question completely registered in her head. "Just a little..." She admitted, stretching and yawning in the process. Before she even registered the thought, however, she had been lifted into the air, finding herself eye-level with the man of her dreams. Giggling, she looked down at the now distant ground. "What're you doing?" She asked, looking up at the gruff, yet somehow caring face that adorned her boyfriend's body. He scoffed. "What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm carrying you, silly." He said, walking out of the living room, and down the hall.

"Where to?" She inquired, looking around at her apartment. "Your bed, you said you were tired, didn't you?" He was stating the truth; she _did_ say she was tired. As he laid her down on her bed, she sighed, looking over at the man who seemed to tower over her in her current position. "I love you..." She whispered, before falling asleep.

When she awoke, it was near dusk, and she could make out the silhouette of Shuuhei in the distance of her room. He just seemed to be standing there, holding some sort of bag in his hand. He hadn't seemed to notice her awakening, so she figured she'd watch him... That ominous feeling deep within her seemed to have grown tenfold all of a sudden... He raised the bag to his mouth, and then dropped it back down to his side before stumbling his way over to her bedside.

"Shuuhei?"

"Yeah?" He responded with a slight cough. His breath smelled vaguely of alcohol, and she immediately felt frightened. Shuuhei had never in all her months of knowing him been able to hold down alcohol. Every time he challenged her to a drinking contest, she always drank him under the table. It was quite the sight really... But not now, not here. Something in the back of her mind told her to get out, but her body just wouldn't listen.

"Are you drunk?"

He didn't respond, but instead slid his way into the bed, easily forcing her to the other side. "Shuuhei, are you drunk?" She repeated. It was this that seemed to set him off. "Maybe I am! What of it?" He didn't raise a hand to her, but his voice seemed to heighten, and she flinched just from his anger. Shuuhei never raised his voice to her, and it was a surprise to hear him do it while drunk. At this point, Rangiku had sat up, clutching the sheets to her body in a failed attempt to comfort herself. "I think you should leave..." She told him, pointing to the door of her bedroom.

Shuuhei scoffed and shook his head. "Well, I don't...and I don't think I'm going to." He retorted, now edging closer to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. It was now that Rangiku's heart began to pound. "Shuuhei...I'm not going to do this...not while you're drunk." She said, brushing his hand off her. Shuuhei was pretty lax for a drunken man, but she knew that if she kept pushing him, things could go bad quickly.

"Well, I don't think you have much choice, do you?" He said, now forcefully grabbing her shoulders and bringing her into a forced kiss. His breath smelled fruity, but not the good kind of fruity, a more...reviling smell. It made her want to gag. As she broke away from the kiss, she tried to leave the bed, only to have Shuuhei pin her down. "No! I told you, you have no choice in this!" He shouted, now beginning to slowly remove piece by piece of her clothing.

Rangiku's heart began to pound as fast as ever now as she was forced to expose herself to a drunk Shuuhei. She tried writhing around, but that only made him hold her tighter. As he took off her T-shirt, she managed to plant a well-placed kick in his upper-stomach, just enough to get him to let go of her, before she bolted out the room, and into the living room in an attempt to get her keys from off the T.V. She knew that he'd be up and about within a matter of minutes, so she had to act fast. However, as she grabbed her keys and began to sprint for the door, she was blocked off by a now enraged and drunk Shuuhei. He still hadn't hit her, which she thanked God for, because he knew if she did, she'd have been down for quite some time. However, she felt her luck was about to run out.

She backed her way back into the living room as Shuuhei gained on her with each step. She soon found herself on the couch, staring up at the dangerous human being in front of her. He giggled, but it was more of a sadistic giggle, one you'd be afraid to be on the opposite end of. As he grabbed her arms again, he now forced himself down onto her, pinning her legs underneath his knees. "Now then…let's try this again, shall we?" He smirked, bringing his lips to the side of her neck, planting a single kiss on it before progressing downward. All the while, Rangiku was attempting to writhe around, squirming, and trying any tactic she could to get free.

Shuuhei began to get annoyed with it, and brought his face back up to meet hers. The anger in his eyes was apparent, and she knew it was over. "Now you're going to stop this, okay?! You will be still and not make a sound!" Rangiku's next move surprised even her, and she brought her head straight up to his, connecting their two foreheads together with a loud smack. He stumbled back off her, clutching his forehead in pain. It was at this time that Rangiku got up, and began to sprint for the door. Even amidst all the pain, Shuuhei managed to get up off the couch and grab hold of her arm, flinging her back into the living room. As a reflex, Rangiku swung her arm back, and connected with what felt like the side of his chest. He stumbled backwards over the couch and onto the floor behind the couch. At this point, Rangiku knew that escaping was pointless.

Shuuhei was not going to let her leave.

She hoped she could tire him out and then leave, but something told her that wouldn't work. Shuuhei got up again, this time aiming straight for Rangiku. It seemed he didn't care about her anymore, but just wanted payback for all the pain she'd given him. As he swung an arm aimed for her face, she dodged, and retreated to the bookcase in the corner and began throwing book after book at him. Eventually, her plan failed, as Shuuhei simply lunged at her, leaving her stunned as she dove out the way. There was a sickening crack behind her and Shuuhei fell to the ground, a trail of blood coming from his head. However, he was just stunned momentarily.

Rangiku was absolutely terrified. What was she going to do?! However, as the thoughts raced through her head, Shuuhei had gotten up once again, and actually had enough time to get into arms length of Rangiku and began to hold her against him tightly as he squeezed her stomach in an attempt to get her to black out from the sheer pain. Rangiku, in a last ditch attempt, began to flail about wildly in his grip, causing him to stumble back into the window of her apartment, cracking it and leaving glass all over the floor. Shuuhei collapsed onto the floor, heaving a few heavy breaths as Rangiku stood over him. Eventually, however, Shuuhei simply stopped breathing, and just laid there. Unmoving.

At this point, Rangiku broke down. She collapsed over her boyfriend's dead body, crying her eyes out... She spent the next thirty minutes just sitting there, crying as if the world had ended. However, a sudden jolt from the doorknob brought her back to reality. Looking up, she sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes as the door opened, revealing a tall, lanky, white-haired male in the threshold.

"Hellooooo!" He said in a joyful, almost excited voice.

Rangiku got up as Gin walked over to her, noticing he had roses and a bottle of sake in his hands. "G-Gin?" She managed to spurt out, still feeling the aftereffects of what just took place. "Ran-chan, what's with ya?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "Sh-Shuuhei..." She stuttered out, stepping aside. Upon seeing him, Gin's ever-present smile turned to a frown. "He fell asleep on da flo'? What's wrong wit dat kid?" He asked, kneeling down to look at him. He seemed oblivious to the blood wound on his head. "N-no...he's—dead." Gin immediately dropped his belongings. The sake bottle didn't shatter; it rolled along the hardwood floor of her apartment. "Dead, ya say?" His emotionless face was now a frown. "Well, who killed him?" He asked, still staring at Shuuhei's lifeless body.

"I did."

However, before Gin had a chance to respond, he could hear police sirens in the distance. "Oh no!" Rangiku began to panic. "What am I going to do?! One of the neighbors probably heard the noise and called the police!" She screamed, panicking even more with each passing second. "Ran-chan! Calm down!" He shouted, bringing her back to her senses. "Go get a shirt on and leave, quick!" He commanded her. Rangiku was confused. What was he talking about? "Wh-wh-what are you talking about Gin?" She asked. Gin shook his head, groaning. Taking the woman by her shoulders, he stood her outside the door of her bedroom, grabbing a shirt for her, and shoved her out the front door. "Put it on and go!"

"But—!" However, Rangiku was cut off by the door slamming in her face. Rangiku had no choice anymore... Putting the shirt on, she sped down the hallway, choosing to take the back door out of the apartment complex that led to a little children's playground...

As soon as Gin heard her footsteps disappear into the hallway, he went to work. Heaving a sigh, Gin went straight for Shuuhei's body. He used one of the free shards of glass to cut his shirt a little, and took it off, smearing some of the blood from his head wound onto it, before returning it onto his body. He took his hand and smeared a bit more of the blood onto his jeans that he was wearing, and then cracked the sake bottle that he'd bought for Rangiku, and kicked the shards around on the floor. There was a loud knock at the door, and the words he hoped he'd never hear.

"Police, open up!"

Gin stayed silent, maybe they would go away if they thought no one was home. However, he could soon hear an officer shouting: "Ram it! Break it down!" And within seconds, there were successive poundings at the front apartment door. Using his time, Gin made his way through the shattered apartment window, cutting his shirt a bit more and having a shard of glass actually cut his skin. However, he got out onto the fire escape as soon as the police got into the room...

"There he is! Get him!"

He hopped off the fire escape and down into the alleyways of the city, taking off at a sprint into the busy city streets...

At this point, Rangiku shot up out of her nightmare. Her brain wouldn't allow her subconscious to take the abuse anymore... She was sweating and panting, and realized she was still wearing the same shirt he'd forced upon her when he took her crime from her...

"Gin..." She whispered into the darkness, looking up at the ceiling, wondering where he was.

It was now the dead of night and Gin was still on the run. But they were gaining on him, and fast. They now had police cars, and Gin was running out of city. He didn't have time to hotwire one for himself either. The blue and red sirens illuminated the streets, and the sounds of the officers helped guide him from trouble. But he was getting tired...too tired. Taking a sharp turn into a restaurant, Gin was greeted by a waiter who told him that he had to wait to be seated, but he didn't listen. Bolting over tables and around chairs, he made his way for the kitchen, bolting and past all the chefs and their work. However, as soon as he got outside, he was met with a dead end. Caught in the middle of an alley, there was a brick wall on his right, and a pack of officers waiting for him on the left. Sighing, Gin looked up at the sky as they approached him. The moon was full and orange tonight.

He felt the handcuffs clasp around his hands as they led him to the squad car he'd be riding to jail station in... Looking up at the moon one last time, he spoke...

"Rangiku, I'm sorry...but I love you."

* * *

**Ending Statement:** Well, that's that, really...there's not much else I can add to this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and again, I apologize for the slight misconception of the character personalities.


End file.
